


And an Enhanced Christmas to You

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Mentioned Booker DeWitt, Mentioned Elizabeth Comstock, POV Rosalind Lutece, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: In another time, the Lutece twins are invited to Christmas with Booker and Elizabeth. They do make cookies together, in their way, and Rosalind even helps. It's yet to be discovered if that's due to obligation or sentiment. And if it is the latter, then for whom? No matter. There will be cookies at the party, at least.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And an Enhanced Christmas to You

A light, merry tune mixed with Robert's humming by the stove, a warmth and sugary aroma filling the kitchen. Even perfect snowflakes drifted outside as if they resided in a snow globe. Rosalind sighed, cracking an egg on the smooth metal edge of the mixing bowl for their third batch of cookies.

"I'm grateful that you joined me, you know," Robert began, as genuine as always.

"Hm, I bet you are." She cracked the second egg, dropping the broken shells in the rubbish deftly. At least she could treat this as a science—in a manner of speaking, it was.

"It was incredibly gracious of the DeWitts to invite us over for Christmas!" He nearly resumed humming, but Rosalind thought it wise to intervene.

"We saved their lives," she reminded him.

"After putting them in danger." He paused to sneak some dough and she smiled. The little things made him happy, and for that, she supposed she was also happy. "Still, I'm glad you're helping. Not like the rowing."

"Not again," she stated, whisking the eggs, dry ingredients, and whatnot. He mixed the basic components and she combined them for dough. He did the rest until they cooled, then she packed them up for transport. They had a system in place. Although as she combined those materials, Rosalind began to notice certain characteristics that one typically did not see in cookies. "Say," she interrupted her brother's incessant humming, "did you perhaps... Enhance these cookies?"

"Why, of course," he chimed. "These are the DeWitts we're visiting. Surely, they expect a little 'kick' from Lutece cookies."

"Quite right, brother,” she agreed, nodding. "It would be simply foolish of them not to." Rosalind returned to mixing the final batch, lamenting her apron instead of a lab coat. Even a blazer was preferable. "At the very least, Elizabeth. She is a physicist, yes?"

"A painter." She brought the bowl to him and set it down with finality beside the empty cookie sheets. Their gaze met across the bowl. The apron suited him. "Ah, last one, then?"

"Fortunately, yes. But she is studying, is she not?" She swiped a bit of dough from the mix to sample it and Robert only smiled at the act. She'd expected a jab.

"I believe so," he admitted while she tasted the dough.

"Surprising."

He tilted his head in the manner he always did, much like a dog, and formed spheres of dough on the sheet. "That she studies?"

"That the dough didn't kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for the BioShock Amino and realized I never shared it here! It's a short, fluffy little thing, but I hope you enjoy. As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
